The Joiner
by DarlingPhantom730
Summary: Sandy and Soda have been going steady for a while, but what happens when Sandy gets into a bit of trouble at home and needs the Curtis's help. And what happens when Darry does something he never thought he would do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and so I really hope you guys will review and I will try my best to satisfy your requests in the reviews.**

 **I do not own the outsiders.**

She was standing right there. Right in front of our door in the pouring rain, soaked. Like she was straight out of a movie. Her face was sad and red, and her hair was dripping everywhere. The pink leather jacket that Soda had bought her was caked in thick dark mud. That jacket was her world. Her dark navy blue rolled jeans were wet and covered with dirt like a pastry with flour.

Darry had opened the door when she knocked. Now she was just standing there at our door staring sadly into our living room. I could almost hear her heart breaking into a million pieces, god knows what her "friends" said to her this time. My first reaction was to run to the bathroom and get her a towel, which I did. I came back and she was standing in the living room staring at the hardwood floor. I thought of when I had asked Soda what it was like to love Sandy. He had told me that it was great most of the time. I believed him too. Her long curly brown hair was always perfect even now. But her long brown hair wasn't long now. Now it was. . short and raggedly cut. Her eyes were the bluest blue anyone had ever seen. Soda and her should be a celebrity couple if they weren't stuck on our side of town. She wrapped herself in the towel and sat on the couch. Darry sat next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

"Where's Soda?" she asked ignoring his question.

"He should be home real soon." Just as Darry said that Soda came walking up to the door laughing with Steve and Two-Bit. Soda walked in backwards trying to talk to Steve about a car that he was working on that day. He turned and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Sandy?! Sandy what are you doing here?!" He sat next to her. Steve and Two-bit stood in front of the T.V.

 **Hope you guys liked this please, please, please review. Thx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so it would be great if you guys could stick to this story I know the first chapter was not that amazing but if you guys give me some ideas and/or inspiration that would be so fantastic! And thank you so so so much for thoughs of you who did respond it was very helpful. :)**

Sandy sighed. She explained to the gang that her parents and her had gotten into an argument and so she left. She had walked all the way to their house in the rain. When she finished telling her story Soda hugged her and then stood up.

" Ponyboy, can you grab my money on the kitchen counter please?" I ran to grab a rolled up wad consisting of a couple bucks that we kept in a jar on the counter. I handed Soda the cash and he walked towards the door.

" I will be right back. Sandy you stay here ok?" and with that he left.

"Ponyboy run to your room and find a pair of old jeans that are too small and a shirt. If you can't find any that are too small then grab a belt too." Darry only talked like this when he had a plan, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some scissors.

I came back with a pair of old jeans, a belt and a button up blue shirt. Darry took the jeans and cut the ends a small bit then rolled them up about calf length. All at once he handed the belt, jeans and blue button up shirt to Sandy who looked confused.

"Well, ya' can't be wearin' those clothes all night you'll catch pneumonia or somethin'."

Sandy turned and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Does anyone have any clue where Soda ran off to?" Steve asked.

"I've learned not to ask questions. Just go with it." Two-Bit answered.

Sandy came out of the bathroom then. The jeans were a bit saggy but with the belt you could hardly notice. The blue button up was also a rather large but she wasn't in the place to complain.

"Um, Sandy do you want a sandwich or something we have leftovers from dinner."

" Yes please that sounds great." Sandy followed Darry into the kitchen Two-Bit, Steve and I stayed in the livingroom on the floor watching T.V.

" She isnt half bad lookin' if you know what I mean." Two-Bit elbowed me. Steve smacked him on the back of the head.

" Back off Soda's girl." he whispered harshly.

Darry had made Sandy a turkey and mayo sandwich. She practically inhaled it. He attempted to make small talk.

" What did you and your parents get in a fight about?" OK maybe it wasn't so much "small" talk as much as it was "big" talk.

" Well, it was about how I got in some trouble with school work and being home too late. They told me I was acting childish and I may have told them that they were too." Darry knew where her parents were coming from. There were countless times that Ponyboy came home with a lower grade than expected on a test or report card and Soda had come home late by hours.

"Oh, well you can stay here if you need to and the door is always unlocked."

"That would be nice and thank you. It will give my parents some time to cool down." They heard the front door close and Soda's voice from the living room.

"Long time no see, say son what's your name again?"

"Two-bit we should send you into Reader's Digest." soda said.

Soda called Sandy's name and then found her at the kitchen table He was carrying a grocery bag in one hand was putting some extra money back into the jar on the counter with the other.

"What do ya' have there Soda?" Darry asked

Soda set a warm fuzzy blanket down on the table. "I figured if Sandy might be staying here a couple of nights we could at least give her a decent blanket. We don't have many in the house and when the boys stay they just you use there jackets. So I went out to Bargain City and bought this."

On the table was a fluffy blue blanket. Just looking at it made Sandy want to fall asleep right there. She was more tired that she thought, the clock only said eight though. Soon everyone was sitting in the livingroom. Two-Bit, Steve and Pony were on the floor, Darry was in his chair, and Sandy and Soda were on the couch. They were watching Mickey Mouse. Obviously there favorite show. Sandy thought. But and hour later it was getting dark outside and she started to feel extremely tired, and only five minutes later she was asleep.

A loud banging came from the door. Someone was knocking rapidly on the front door. Everyone had fallen asleep in the spots, the lights were off and so was the T.V

 **Pony's POV**

I had fallen asleep on the floor when I heard a loud knocking. I looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. As I looked around I noticed Soda had fallen asleep sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table and Sandy leaning against him. It wasn't long before everyone started to wake up. We all looked at each other. Darry got up.

" Who would be here at three in the morning?" he asked as he looked out the window. Soda ran up to the window too and looked through the blinds. When he turned he stared at Sandy.

"It's your parents," he said" and they look pretty upset.

Sandy jumped up from the couch, she looked scared. "Tell them I ain't here. Tell them that you don't know where I am." she ran to a closet in the hallway and I heard her get in and close the door. Darry opened the front door to talk to her parents.

"Can I help you with something sir?" he asked her dad

"Yeah, have you happened to see Sandy. She ran out around seen last night and no one has seen her." he didn't sound very caring.

" No we haven't seen her." darry answered. Sandy's dad spotted Soda in the living room.

"Soda, boy, have you seen her?" Soda shook his head

"Is she missing?" Soda pretended not to know.

" Yeah she is. Tell me if you see her."

" Will do." Darry answered. Her parents walked away from the house and Darry shut the door. Sandy came out from the closet.

" They are looking for you." Darry told her.

 **Thank you once again for reading this I should have a new chapter soon. Please review and tell me what you think. And thank you for those of you who have reviewed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so amazing. It brightens my day when I get a review!:) Thank you lots and please keep reviewing. I do not own outsiders.**

Sandy looked at the floor. "I lied to them this time but next time it may be a harder to get you out of this." he said. "You will have to talk to them at some point. It may as well be tomorrow. Let's all go back to sleep it's very early still, we will talk about this early."

Soda and Sandy rested back on the couch and the rest of us beside Darry when back to our spots on the floor. My spot was still surprisingly still warm and I quickly fell back to sleep.

Darry sat at the kitchen table. Sandy was pretty quiet when he told her about what her parents said, and she even went to lengths as to hide in the closet. Something else had to have happened. He sat there for a while longer and thought about what it could be that was bothering her. But soon his eyes were to heavy to keep open and he drifted off to sleep.

There was a pain in his neck when he woke up. Darry had fallen asleep at the table and his head had tilted back. He rubbed the back of his neck and got up to make coffee. In the living room Soda, Sandy and Soda pony were up already talking to each other quietly. They didn't notice him watching quietly from the doorway. He noticed something about Sandy though. She was holding her left elbow and rubbing it. Every do often when the sleeves on her shirt went to her elbow she would pull it down.

"Sandy may I talk with you in the kitchen?" Darry asked.

"Um, yeah sure." Sandy stood up and again pulled on her sleeve. She walked into the kitchen next to Darry and they stood near the sink.

"Sandy what is going on with you and your parents, really."

Sandy sighed. "Nothing."

"Sandy seriously tell me. It's ok. You can tell me. Think of me as a big brother, really Sandy."

She lifted her sleeve up to her shoulder. Darry couldn't believe it. Her elbow was bruised and swollen. " What in the world. Sandy why didn't you tell me about this?"

Sandy looked away and shrugged. "I don't want to talk about."

Nither of them realized that Soda was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked concerned, his eyebrows were furrowed. Soda walked over to Sandy and examined her arm.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You know what I really really don't want to talk about this." she turned around to walk away but Soda stopped her.

" Sandy will you please tell me what happened." she was silent. " Did they do this to you?"

She nodded her head and started to cry. Darry hugged her while Soda became worked up. His face turned red.

Pony's POV

I heard the front door slam. I hadn't actually been asleep and had heard their whole conversation. Steve and Two-Bit were not asleep either and when the front door closed all three of us shot up. Darry and Sandy came out of the kitchen. Darry ran out after Soda and Sandy stood by the door. She looked like she was ready to explode. We didn't bother her. She stood by the door for an hour waiting for Darry and Soda to come back.

It was five in the morning when Darry finally came home. And eight in the morning when Soda came back. His face was flushed and his hair pointing in different directions. His lips were in a thin line and we could tell he was upset. Which is odd because Soda is never upset like this. He threw his keys on to the couch and walked into the kitchen to sit down at the table. Everyone followed him.

"Soda. Soda sweetheart?" Sandy sat at the table. Darry eventually talked her into letting him wrap her elbow. She sat next to him, he had his head resting on the table. "Soda? Are you ok?"

"No I'm not. I'm not ok. Sandy I am worried about you. I really don't want you to go back there. Please don't." Soda looked at her. His eyes could have said it all.

"I- I don't know. I mean. . ." she looked at the floor.

Soda scoffed. "First you now the car. I don't know what to do anymore." his voice trailed off.

"The car? What's wrong with the car?" Darry asked firmly.

"I totalled the car ok. I crashed it into phone pole." Darry's eyes grew wide.

"You totalled our car. You totalled our car. Soda! Well where is the car?"

"It's in the driveway." soda snapped.

"Don't get attitude with me buddy boy, after this is all over me and you're having a talk."

"Maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to," soda stood up "maybe you should be talking to Sandy's parents! Sandy said that they are the ones who did it why aren't you over there right now confronting them!?" Soda was steaming, everyone just stood there agape. He was up in Darry face yelling. He kicked the dining room table

The next thing happened all too fast. Darry lifted his hand and was about to swing at Soda but Sandy sprang from behind him and grabbed his arm. Darry pushed her off his arm with much to force and in slow motion it almost seemed, she was falling and turning. Her head hit the kitchen counter and she fell on the ground. No one moved for a second. Soda was still staring up at Darry when I said "She's out cold."

Soda's eyes grew ten times larger and his jaw dropped. Him knelt next to her. Her forehead was bleeding. Darry sat down at the kitchen table slowly and rested his elbows on his knees, his fingers running through his hair. Soda picked her up and we all ran out the door Darry slowly trailing behind.

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry about the wait for this chapter I have been working rapidly on a school project. I hope you guys liked it and thanks for the reviews. Please keep it up. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovley's thank you so much for reviewing you guys are so amazing. Getting reviews makes my day even better.**

 **Writing is something I love to do a lot and here I get to share it get amazing reviews that help a ton. Thank you guys so so much. :)**

 **I do not own the outsiders. Unfortunately**

The boys waited in the hallway outside of her room. They all sat anxiously Soda running his hands through his hair, Pony was tapping his finger and Darry playing with a comb from his pocket. Two-Bit and Steve were just quietly whispering back and forth to each other. They awaited the doctor to come out and when he did they all stood up.

" Boys you can see her but I must inform you that her condition isn't good." the doctor sighed. " She has amnesia. But it's a short term amnesia. Her memory will definitely return in a couple of weeks but until then, well, she will remember what she does now and you will have to work with it. You may see her."

They walked quietly into the dreary looking hospital room. Besides the sounds of the monitors Sandy's room was silent.

PONY'S POV

When I walked in Sandy was sitting in bed staring blankly in front of her. The only thing that stirred her was when Soda rushed next to her and grabbed her hands.

" Oh my god Sandy." she stared blankly at him then turned to a sympathetic look. Sandy looked at all of us then back at Soda.

"I am sure that I know you it is just that I don't remember you." I could almost see Soda ripping in half from head done to the toes.

"That's alright. You will remember soon, trust me." There was a moment where everyone was quiet.

"Who are you?" her eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. Now I could see Soda ripping into even small pieces. Millions of small, petite pieces. He took her hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Sodapop Curtis. You are Sandy Smith. I live in Indiana and so do you. We are greasers. And you're my girlfriend."

"Oh." she replied "Sodapop is a really original name. Who are your friends?"

Soda turned around and pointed to Steve. "This here is my best buddy Steve, next is Two-Bit then my brother Ponyboy and finally my older brother Darry." We all smiled and waved at the sound of our names but Darry just stood there staring at the ground. " These are all your friends too." soda said. He pulled out his wallet opened it and showed it to Sandy. There were a couple of pictures. Two of him and Sandy then One of Johnny and one of Dallas. Sandy held onto the picture of her and Soda that was taken at the beach. She pointed at the one of Johnny.

"Who's this?"

"That there is Johnnycake. He died not to long ago and right next to him is Dally who went too."

"Oh. I'm sorry, were they my friends too?"

"Yeah they were."

"So if you guys are my friends, were are my actual guardians? Like my parents." no one wanted to remind her.

"You don't talk to your parents a lot anymore." I said.

"Oh."

"You live with us right now." soda told her.

Sandy's POV

It was odd. These boys were telling me all these odd things yet I can't remember them. It is odd that I was that kids girlfriend although I could see why, he is a doll. And I lived with them? That seemed unlikely. The fact I didn't talk to my parents is what confused me. Why? Why did I not talk to my parents?

Here I am in a hospital room with five boys who were apparently my friends, with my elbow rapped and a pounding headache but it doesn't make sense. Something deep down inside me remembers though. I feel it. When Soda comes close to me and he holds my hand my stomach turns inside out and Darry gives me a warm brotherly feel yet I don't know the reason to it all.

I wanted to remember, so badly. The doctor told me about the short term amnesia. It just didn't seem real.

The boys and Sandy sat in silence for a minute then Sandy noticed Two-Bit shiver. "Are you cold?" she asked.

"No, the hospital just gives me the creeps, ever since Johnny, ya know?" Sandy just looked down at her hands.

"Did the doctor say when I could leave?"

"No. But it shouldn't be too long."

Just then a nurse and the doctor came in. The doctor was holding a clipboard and the nurse followed by his side like a dog with it's owner.

"Sandy we need a parent or guardian to fill out some forms so you can leave." he looked over at the boys, " Are any of you her legal guardian of some sort?" The boys all shook their heads.

Maybe we can find your parents in the system. We will be right back." He smiled and nodded then left.

About a half hour later the boys heard Sandy's parents coming down the hall. Her mom walked in quickly while her dad got stuck signing the forms from the doctor and getting the update ok her condition.

"How did this happen to her?" her dad asked when he was done. The boys just sat there glaring at him and finally Soda spoke up.

"How this happen to her?" he asked lifting her arm and motioning to her wrapped elbow. The dad didn't answer.

"Could you boy's give me some time with my daughter alone?" the boys all stood up and continued to walk out the door. They eyed her parents until they were all in the hallway again.

 **Thank you for reading again. Please continue to review. It really really helps. And we will be updated with Sandy's condition soon. Thank you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys thank you so so so much for review and sticking with the story. It really does make me smile when the little email Icon pops up on my phone and it says review.**

 **I am sorry for the delays in the chapters. A lot of things have been going on, between school and family things there leaves a small space of time to write. But thank you for putting up with it. :) I also have an account on Fan press the user name is Writerphan_730. :)**

Pony's POV

At 10 at night the hospital is the last place you want to be. From the waiting room you can hear the heart rate monitors, the wheels of beds going through those big metal doors. The waiting room held no different feeling than that of the hallway. Either way you sat and felt sick to your gut with nervousness. Your location didn't stop your hands from shaking, and every single time a doctor walked into the waiting room you pray that it was good news for you.

Soda refused to leave so we sat in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room until 11 when we were finally told by the doctor to go home and sleep, that Sandy would be fine. It took some convincing but Soda agreed to go.

Sleep was no hope though. Who could sleep at the thought of someone you love so much in a hospital room so confused and unknowing of who was around them. During the night with Sodas arm draped over me I almost fell asleep but the sound of his frequent annoyed sighs kept me awake.

The next morning we called the hospital and learned that Sandy left with her parents only an hour after us. When Darry called they agreed to letting us see her for a half hour at their house later that day. And so around two in the afternoon we walked to Sandy's house. The house was small like ours and on the same side of town. It was nothing fancy, not brick just some run down mud covered siding and a roof that seemed like it could cave in a couple of years. A green truck was sitting in their dirt driveway. We clumped up the old wooden porch step and rang the doorbell. Her dad answered the door and told us to come in.

"She's in the kitchen." He told us. Soda obviously knew where he was going because he nearly ran there. Sandy was sitting at the kitchen table like we were told. She sat there angelic like. Her blonde shoulder length hair was loose and her eyes were shaped with cateye eyeliner. the blonde ribbons of hair hid her face because she was looking down at the table peeling an orange.

"Hey. How are ya' feeling?" Soda asked her as her stood beside her.

"Fine." something about her response was odd. It was her voice, her voice was hoarse. We all sat down at the table and yet she still didn't look up.

"Are ya sick honey? Your voice sounds a bit rough."

"No. I'm fine I told you." She seemed snappier than normal. She had always had sass especially since she hung out with us but normally it was sweet sass. Like things you would say to tease a close friend.

"Ok."He responded and backed off.

 **Ok so I know this chapter was short but I would like to know if anyone would like me to continue this story and if so please comment with some ideas thank you. :)**


End file.
